


Who Said You Were Suave?

by STARSdidathing



Series: AU’s I (Really) Didn’t Need [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Cute, Embarrassment, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony doesn't have the best brain-to-mouth filter even on a good day, but when he's sleep deprived? He's got no chance.





	Who Said You Were Suave?

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, the next filled prompt on my list for this series!
> 
>  **The prompt for this was:** _• “i’m one of those talk show stars that walks up to random people on the streets and asks them really obscure questions, and you’re really cute and camera shy and i’m sorry but it’s adorable how you stutter when you’re nervous, uh, perhaps when there aren’t so many cameras surrounding me i can buy you a drink?” au_  
>  • “you just came up to me on the street and asked where the weirdest place i had sex was and i’m assuming it’s for one of those talk show things, but i’m really nervous because you’re really really hot in that suit holy shit” au
> 
> Annnd neither of the boys are the nervous, blushing, stuttering type without some twisting of their personalities. So I hope you like the way I _did_ take it ;)

Tony had been on a two day inventing binge and he was desperate for coffee. He’d been cut off back at his apartment when Pepper had removed all the caffeine in an attempt to make him sleep. Tony had just snuck out of the building in a show of spite and because sleep was in no way happening.

He was going to have coffee, then some food and maybe code until he collapsed.

Tony had been walking down the street, his mind on nothing but getting to the nearby coffeeshop that he often frequented. Tony didn’t know what he was wearing, who he was passing or what time it was.

He was barely functioning, so when someone stepped into his path, it was a miracle he didn’t run into them. The guy wore a stunning black suit and his brilliant green eyes were almost as captivating as his wicked smirk.

Tony didn’t notice the cameraman beside him or the fact that there were people nearby watching with entertained gazes.

“Hello there, how are you,” the man began, an undefinable accent curling his words as he held out a microphone and placed it in front of Tony’s face. “I just have to ask, where is the weirdest place you’ve ever had sex?”

Tony blinked and before he knew what he was thinking, Tony’s mouth was opening and he was speaking on autopilot. “I don’t know, but I’d have sex with you anywhere.”

It honestly took a moment for his own words to register; first there was the utter shock on the other man’s face, the sucked in breathes and chuckles from the people around them and, _finally_ , his brain replaying what had fallen from his lips. 

When he worked it out, when his brain went _camera, microphone, **fucking talk show** , and you just said-_ Tony couldn’t even finish the thought, instead he just fucking _flushed_.

He also brought up a hand to cover his face and hissed, “ _Shit_.” He was grimacing as he pulled his hand away to look at the green-eyed, gorgeous, still completely stunned man in front of him. “Fuck, I’m. Fuck, just _sorry_. I haven’t... slept. I came for coffee. God, I’m _so sorry_. I didn’t mean to... awh, shit.”

Tony gave up and just hurriedly walked around the man. He stared at the ground and power-walked through the small group of people who had been watching. He didn’t look at their faces; he just moved as quickly as possible towards the coffeeshop and hoped the brisk walk would be enough to tone down the high blush in his cheeks.

 _I’d have sex with you anywhere_. Tony groaned at the memory. Christ, he’d flirted better when he was _drunk_.

He really, really hoped that wasn’t a live show and that his answer didn’t go to air, but then again, maybe he deserved it for not training his brain-to-mouth filter better. He might not be the CEO and public face of his engineering company, but that didn’t mean he had any excuse.

Oh God, if Pepper the company’s _actual_ CEO and his ex-girlfriend found out and had to run PR for it, she’d kill him. The thought made Tony groan. It also made him push open the coffeeshop door with force and order a large drink with enough caffeine to hopefully get him functioning.

The moment he got his coffee, he didn’t leave like he normally did. Tony didn’t want to run into the guy he’d propositioned. He just took a seat in the corner, pulled up the hood of his jumper and lent his head against the wall as he sipped his drink. Did he look pathetic, bedraggled and half-asleep? Probably. Had the coffeeshop staff seen him even worse? Also, probably; a theory only proven when one of the barista’s dropped a chocolate brownie on his table with a soft smile. It was the kind of smile you gave to stray animals who you couldn’t help but feel sorry for and try to help. Tony figured his pride had well and truly been shot; he could handle a pity brownie. He broke off a piece and popped it in his mouth, shifting to look back out the window with unseeing eyes as he spent the next few minutes slowly gaining enough caffeine to reasonably function.

He did not, however, have enough caffeine to function when someone asked, “Is this seat taken?”

Tony had glanced over only to freeze, his eyes going wide as the _talk show host_ didn’t even wait for his reply before he sat down, a takeaway cup of something in his hand and a small smile tugging at his lips.

Tony stared for a long moment before--apparently _still_ not having had enough coffee to shut his mouth up--he blurted, “Please tell me I am imagining the hot talk show guy is here.” He grimaced. "Awh, fuck."

The other man just gave a soft laugh, his smile widening to show dimples. “I am indeed here. I came to search for coffee and quite coincidently found you.” 

His green eyes were still terribly amused. Tony kind of wanted to get down on his knees and crawl out of the cafe in shame. He pressed a hand to his face to muffle his groan. “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s quite alright,” the man assured him, his posh accent doing terrible things to Tony’s insides. “I came over to tell you that we wouldn’t air your answer. Mostly because of network policies, but also a fair amount of compassion and the fact that the producers were worried that people might work out I’m gay which could be bad for ratings.”

Tony blinked, taking a moment to register it and carefully pull his hand away from his face. The talk show host was smiling at him in a friendly, comforting way, yet there was something _else_ there too. It was a spark of curiosity and interest. He’d made a genuine attempt to let Tony know that, if Tony’s interest was serious, it wouldn’t be refused.

The thought made Tony suck in a short, surprised breath before admitting, “I’m Tony.”

The man’s pleased expression only deepened and he held out his hand for Tony to take and gently shake. “I’m Loki.”

Their hands stayed clasped long past the point of civility, they both lingered, the warmth of their palms, the faint stroke of fingers on inner wrists as they pulled back, leaving them both grinning.

“So, um,” Tony murmured, barely resisting the urge to reach up and fiddle with the drawstrings of his hood. “I’m kind of, not usually that forward.”

“Probably for the best,” Loki lightly interrupted, tease in his voice and amusement in his eyes.

It made Tony laugh, his embarrassment and the hint of nerves fading slightly in the face of the man’s dry and instant response. _Not just a pretty face_ , Tony thought with delight - thankfully managing to keep _that_ comment inside. _Thank you, caffeine!_

“I still can’t complain about where it got me,” Tony continued, injecting his famous (if previously absent) charm into his words and watching Loki’s smile widen.

He looked very pleased, and his next words only confirmed it. “Would you be interested in having dinner with me?”

“I would be very interested,” Tony answered immediately.

“Excellent,” Loki told him with a smile. He also pulled out a pen from his pocket and quickly scrawled his number on a napkin, pushing it across the table to Tony. “Dinner tomorrow evening? I’ll make a reservation.”

Pulling the napkin close, Tony let his fingers rest over it with a smile. “Sounds great.”

He held out his hand for the pen and when Loki passed it to him, he made another gesture until Loki bemusedly handed over his coffee. Tony just scrawled his number on the cardboard sleeve of the takeaway cup along with a smiley face before handing it and the pen back.

Loki laughed; the sound genuinely happy and amused and Tony already knew he could really come to love that sound. 

Unfortunately, Loki looked back at him with his amusement tempered for regret. “Sadly, I do have to return to work.”

“Startling hapless bystanders?” Tony teased.

It made Loki’s grin come back as he agreed with soft amusement, “Yes, something like that.”

Loki stood only to pause just before he left the table, a hint of hesitance appearing for the first time and making Tony frown.

“I prefer not to have flings, Tony,” Loki told him, watching Tony carefully. “I hope that’s not going to cause a problem?”

“No,” Tony instantly answered, a soft wave of relief pouring over him. “That works really well for me, actually.”

Loki’s own relief was quick to form. “Good.” He gave Tony a small nod. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow night.” He smirked. “And get some sleep, Tony.”

There were a lot of things Tony could say to that comment, but miraculously, he managed to keep his mouth shut and let Loki walk away. He was still grinning widely as he watched the man disappear. He then relaxed back against the wall and broke off another piece of brownie, popping it in his mouth and letting excitement fill him.

It wasn’t the smoothest way he’d ever propositioned someone or ended up on a date, but hell, Tony didn’t care. He was still taking it.


End file.
